Revenge Is The QuestionThe Answer Is Yes:
by JessieEatsDinos
Summary: Three Kids Leave Konoha At A Young Age And Go To Orochimaru, Then They Come Back To Konoha For The Chunnin Exams, But What Suprises Do They Have In Store?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!: No Matter How Much I Wish I Could, I do Not Own Naruto!(:

(Me Speaking)

'Thoughts'

"Characters Speaking"

"**Demons Speaking"**

'**Demons Thoughts'**

Today I'm Leaving, Not To Return Until I'm Ready For Revenge. I Won't Be Seen Until The Time Comes. I Will Change Every Little Thing About Me. Accessing The Demon More And More. I'm Screaming And Running. They've Been Chasing Me For The Past Three Hours. I'm Afraid They'll Catch Me And Kill Me. I Was The Second To Be Discovered. Naruto Was The First, With The Nine-Tailed Kyuubi. I On The Other Hand Hold The Mist Villages Most Prized Demon, The Eleven-Winged Phoenix. I Guess They Figured I Harbored The Demon. Ino And Sakura Have Been Avoiding Me, And Each Day I Get Glared At. How Did Naruto Live With This? How Could He Make It Through EVERYDAY Like This? Glares Everywhere I Turn, Death Threats At My Door. Even My Parents Kicked Me Out Of The House. The Famous Uchiha Prodigy Would Smirk Every Time He Sees Me. Why Would It Be Any Different Now? I See Him As I Run, And He's Just Smirking. He Looks And Sees The People Chasing Me, And He Starts Laughing. Naruto Runs Up To Me, Trying To Hug Me, But I Push Him Away. The Villagers Yell: "Get The Demons Away From Each Other!" I Start Crying My Eyes Out Harder. I Never Stop Running. I Ran To The Front Gate, And When I Got Through MY Wings Came Out, But They Were Invisible So The Villagers Couldn't See Them. If You could See Them You Would Notice That They Are Torn And Ripped Apart, Just Like Me. I Flew From The Village Hearing Cheers Of Excitement. No One Followed Me. Naruto Looked At Me, And Our Demons Talked. It Seems He's Treated The Same Way, And He Wants To Join. I Told Shini To Tell Kyuubi To Activate His Powers, And Make Wings For Naruto. The Wings Were Invisible, Like Mine. He Came Next To Me And I Screamed: "You Will Regret This, We Will Come Back To Kill You. All Of You! We Might Spare Two Or Three People, But The Rest Of You...Your Doomed To Death." The Demons Took Over And Blew Fire Onto The Village. Several Kunai's Flew At Me, And Cut My Face. I Smiled When One Pierced My Heart. They Were Praising The Guy Who Threw It, When I Ripped It Out Of My Heart And Threw It Straight Into His. They Automatically Dropped Him And Glared At Me. Someone Threw Another Kunai And It Slashed My Face. The Blood Wouldn't Stop Falling, But I Laughed When The Ninja Got A Cut On His Face, Deeper Than The One On Mine. His Eye Would Be Damaged, And He Wouldn't Have An Eye At All. The Hokage Came And Said: "What Is All This Racket?" The People Pointed To Naruto And I. We Both Smiled And Said: "Sarutobi-San, You See Naru-Kun And I Have Been Treated Badly For Keeping Our Demons At Bay. So Were Leaving, But Before We Do Leave, Why Don't I Show You How To Undo Minato-Sans Seal On Naruto And Replace It With One That Will Allow The Kyuubi To Come Out, But Will Not Release Him." They All Gasped As Naruto Started Floating On His Back. I Smiled And Started Doing Hand Seals. Suddenly There Were Two Narutos One With Blonde Hair And The Other With Black Hair And Crimson Eyes. The One With Black Hair Said In A Demonic Voice: "**This Damned Village Will Fall For What It Did To My Host. This Is Just A Warning. What Yuuki-San Said Is Correct.**" I Smiled And Said: "You See, Ever Since My Mother Died, You All Targeted ME Because HER Demon Came To My Body. So This Is My Pay Back To You. The Villagers And Shinobi Of Konoha. But Iruka, The Ichiraku's, And The Uchiha Can All Run Or Come With Me. You Are The Only Reason I'm Keeping You Alive Is Because You Haven't Done Anything Bad To Me, Nor Naruto. Well The Uchiha Has, But He Is Useful For Me." Sakura Yelled: "SASUKE WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU DEMON GIRL!" I Smiled And Sasuke Stared At Me And Said: "Yuuki-San, How Would I Be Useful?" I Smiled And Said: "That's For You To Find Out. Do You Want To Come With Me Or Not?" Sasuke Nodded His Head And I Flew Down To Him And Grabbed Him. Sakura Screamed: "Give him Back! You Evil Witch!" The People Screamed In Rage As Naruto And I Flew Away. We Went To Orochimaru Because We Knew He Would Use Our Powers And Train Us To Our Full Intent. He Stole Information On Our Demons From Our Respective Villages. For Five Months He Trained Us Three And Gave Sasuke His Own Demon. We Mastered And Controlled Our Demons, And We Worked So Hard. By The End Of Those Five Months It Was Time For The Chuninn Exams. My Hair Went From Pink, To White And Red. It Grew Down To My Waist, And My Eyes Were Completely Red, With A Streak Of Black In Them. I Changed Into Wearing Lolita Type Clothing. I Grew Maybe An Inch But I Was Still Petite (Although I Was Small I Still Had Double D's), So Lolita Looked Good On Me. Naruto's Hair Went From Blonde, To Orange, To Blood Red With Jet Black Tips And Streaks. He Grew It Down To His Shoulders, The Back Was Straight And The Front Was Slightly Spiky, His Eyes Went From Blue to Jet Black With Yellow Going Through The Middle. He Grew Eight Inches And Toned His Muscles. He Wore Skater Shorts That Stopped Two Inches Below His Knees. He Wore Either Black Or Red Muscle Shirts With A Mesh Coat Over Them. Sasuke Had Grown Seven Inches And Was An Inch Shorter Than Naruto. Sasuke's Hair Had Gone From Raven, To Jet Black, To Dark Taupe With Neon Blue High Lights And Grew As Long As Naruto's But Sasuke's Was Wild And Wavy. His Eyes Changed To The Perfect Purple, And He Wore Black Cargo Pants With A Dark Blood Red Shirt That Had Kunai's Sewed Into It. Our Chakra Reserves Were Unbelievable, And Within The Five Months That We Were There We Happened To Kill Several Missing-Nins, And We Completed Several S Class And A Class Missions. I Was The Number One Rookie Of The Sound, And Now It Was Time For Konoha To Fall. All Three Of Us Had Created A Summoning Contract With Our Demons, And Now We Can Summon All Of Them If Needed. Orochimaru Made A Plan For Us To Steal Gaara So That We Can Become A Unstoppable Four Man Team. So Not Only Were We Defeating And Destroying Konoha We Are Getting Gaara To come With Us. If Naruto Can Defeat Him That Is. Over The Five Months The Kyuubi Grew Three More Tails, Shi Grew Four More Tails (You Must Be Confused, Well Shini Has Wings And Tails But Her Tails Wouldn't Be Shown Until They Grew In, Hence She Grew Four Tails), And Shinigami Grew Two More Tails. Naruto's Kyuubi Changed Into A Juubi, My Shini Changed Into The Strongest Juubi To Ever Exist, And Sasuke's Shinigami Was Tied With Naruto's Juubi For Power. Our Chakra Reserves Grew At An Extraordinary Speed. Our Strength Was Un-Bearable For People Who Didn't Know How To Beat Us. We Learned How To Do Jutsu's Without Using Chakra, And Without Hand Signs. We Became The Best Team In All Of The Sound, And No One Could Compare To Us.

The Day Came That We All Had To Go To Konoha For The Chuninn Exams, And Orochimaru Was Going To Follow Us But, He'll Be A Part Of The Grass Team. We Had Our Eyes Set On Destroying Konoha And Persuading Gaara To Come With Us. We Took Off To The Village With Full Intent On Waiting Out Until The Time For The Big Explosion. The Sand Agreed With Us To Destroy The Whole City. We Left And Got There Within At Least 15 Minutes. Orochimaru Wasn't There Yet, But I Took Our Information To The Hokage, Then Sun Shinned Out Of There. I Found The Boys In A Battle Already With Two Sand Shinobi. I Smiled, Walked Over To Them And Punched Them Both In The Stomach, Pain Seared Through Then When My Fists Touched The Seals On Their Stomachs. They Whimpered And Sasuke Said: "But They Started It Shi-Hime." I Smiled And Said: "Kasai, Back Down And Save The Battles For The Chuninn Exams." I Walked Over To Them And Said: "I Apologize For My Teammates Behaviors. They Get Into Battles Quickly. Akuma, Kasai, Get Over Here Now!" One Of The Sand Ninjas Said: "No We Should Apologize. I'm Temari And This Is Kankuro. He Bumped Into Your Guys And Immediately Used His Jutsu's." I Smiled And Said: "And That Boy In The Tree? Who Is He? He's Part Of Your Team, Right?" Temari's Eyes Flew Over To The Tree As Soon As Gaara Appeared And Said: "That's Our Team Leader Gaara." Temari Thought To Herself: 'How Did She Sense Him Before We Did? We Always Know Where Gaara Is.' I Smirked And Suddenly Appeared In Front Of Gaara And Said: "Follow Me, If You Don't Then This City Will Fall And We Will Be Brought Into Battle, Shukaku." Gaara's Eyes Widened And He Followed Me Back To My Hotel. I Tied Him On The Bed And Put A Seal On Him That If He Doesn't Obey Me Pain Will Shoot Up His Body, Then I Put Another Seal On Him That Blocked Out Shukaku. Gaara Looked At Me And Said: "What Do you Want From Me?" I Smiled And Said: "Come Back With Me To Otogakure, We Could Use You. Kasai And Akuma Are Holders Of Demons As Am I. I Am The Death Princess A.K.A. Shi-Hime. My Demon Has Eleven Wings And Four Tails. The Ultimate Juubi." Gaara's Eyes Widened And He Said: "I'll Come With You, After The Exams." I Smiled And Said: "Time To Get Back To Our Teams." We Went With Our Own Teams, And Sasuke And Naruto Noticed That Gaara Had A Curse Mark That Was Hidden Under His Fake Layer Of Skin. I Smiled And Walked Away. Yelling Sorry To The Sand Team One Last Time. Sasuke And Naruto Followed Me. We Ran Into Sakura And Ino Who Glared At Me, But Got Hearts In Their Eyes For The Two Boys Behind Me. Both The Girls Pushed Me Out Of The Way, And Into A Cart Of Kunai And Shuriken. I Looked At Sasuke And Naruto And Said: "Kasai, Akuma, Come. This Really Hurts." Before The Girls Could Even Open Their Mouth To Say Something The Boys Disappeared And Appeared In Front Of Me, Pulling Me Up And Yanking The Kunai Out Of My Back And The Shuriken Out Of My Arms And Legs. I Glared Full Force At The Girls And Hissed: "Get Out Of The Way Before I Attack You, And Stay Away From My Boys." The Guys Smiled And Sakura Said: "How Dare You Talk To Leaf Shinobi That Way! You, Get Out Of Our Village Now, But The Two Boys Can Stay." I Laughed And Said: "It's Not Your Business For Who Stays Or Who Goes, And If I WAS To Leave Konoha The Boys Would Follow Me, Just Like The First Time." We Smiled And Walked Past Her. She Could Feel Our Power Emitting Off Of Us. Ino And Her Flinched Back When Shikamaru Walked Up With Kiba And Said To Ino: "Who Are They?" Ino Said: "Sound Ninjas. We Only Know The Guys Names, The Girl Is A Mystery." Sakura Said: "Shikamaru, Can You Stop The Girl With Your Jutsu?" Shikamaru Sighed And Said: "I'll Try." Sakura Giggled As She Saw His Shadow Manipulation Snake Across The Floor And Grab Onto Me. I Had Already Sensed This Coming And So Did The Guys, So We Used Shadow Clones And Disappeared Without Them Noticing. He Manipulated My Clone To Turn Around, And It Did. Suddenly It Poofed Away And I Appeared In Front Of Him Only Inches From His Face And Said: "Shadow Manipulation, Huh? You Know You Are Pretty Cute Actually. Maybe We Should Meet Up Sometime." I Looked At Kiba And Walked Over To Him. Kasai (Sasuke) And Akuma (Naruto) Appeared In Front Of Shikamaru And Said: "Hime We Need To Go Soon, Finish Your Business." I Nodded My Head And Walked Over To Kiba, Slowly Moving My Hand Down His Chest And Said: "You Know, You Leaf Ninja Boys Are Actually Really Cute. Shadow Boy Behind Me, Bug Boy Behind The Tree, You The Dog Boy, The Byakugan Boy Above The Ramen Shop, The Artist In The Sky. Wow, You All Are So Cute, But Dog Boy, You Are By Far The Best." Kasai Was Getting Annoyed With This And Said In His Husky Voice Dragging On The Last Syllable: "Hime." Sakura And Ino Practically Fainted When He Did This. I Smiled And Said: "I Guess I'll Be Going. See You Around, Kiba." I Disappeared And Appeared In Front Of The Boys Who Wrapped Their Arms Around Me And Disappeared Leaving The Sound Of Static Behind. Kiba Was Blushing And Neji, Shino, Sai, And Shikamaru Walked Over To Him And They All Were Blushing As Well. Ino Screamed: "That Little Hime Girl Is Going To Get It Next Time We Meet!" Kiba Thought: 'But, How Did She Know My Name? I Never Said It. No One Else Did Either.' We Were At The Hotel And Orochimaru Walked In And Said: "Yuuki, It Looks Like You Already Made Two Konoha Girls Mad, And Like Five Konoha Boys Fall For You. The Sand Ninja's Fell For You As Well. Even The Girl. Wow, This IS Interesting." I Smiled And Said: "Gaara Agreed To Come With Us. He Has The Curse Seal, And My Other Seals." He Nodded And Said: "Good Job, Now Go To Sleep. You Have A Huge Day Tomorrow." I Nodded My Head And Kicked Him Out, Locked The Door, And Laid Down In Between Naruto And Sasuke. This Is How We Slept In The Base Every Night. So I Never Mind When They Wrapped Their Arms Around Me, Unless I'm Trying To Flirt With Someone Else. They Always Seemed To Get Jealous Whenever I Flirted With Someone Else. They Always Confused Me Because They Would Get Mad At Me For Flirting With Some Guy, Then They Would Come Home And Instantly Flirt With Karen. They Were Being Hypocritical About It, And It Always Annoyed Me. The Morning Came And Both Of The Boys Woke Up With Me In Their Arms. I Tried To Get Up But That Didn't Work Out So Well And They Both Kissed My Cheek At The Same Time. I Barely Touched Their Seals And They Moved Away From Me. I Stood Up And Took A Shower. Way To Tired To Wonder Why They Kissed My Cheeks. When I Came Out They Were Completely Dressed And We Took Off To the Training Grounds. These Weren't Anything Like Orochimaru's, These Training Grounds Were Weak, And We Could Easily Destroy Them In Less than A Minute. So We Decided To Go Farther Into The Forest And Use that As Our Training Ground. Within An Hour Or So It Was Completely Destroyed, So we Used Our Ninjutsu To Repair The Forest. With Two Hours To Spare We Walked Around Town. I Saw Kiba With The Bug Boy And A Hyuga Girl. Kiba Looked At Me And Waved. I Saw A Light Blush Spread Across His And The Bug Boys Face. I Walked Over To Them And Said: "Hey Dog Boy, Bug Boy. What Are Your Names?" Kiba Said: "I'm Kiba And This Is Shino." I Smiled And Said: "Nice Meeting You Two, What About Byakugan Girl?" Hinata Blushed At The Nickname and Said: "I-I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata." I Smiled And Said: "Nice To Meet You Hinata." I Turned Back To Kiba Just As Shikamaru, The Artist, And The Byakugan Boy Walked Up. Slightly Blushing When They Saw Me. I Looked At Sasuke And Naruto Who Were Looking Down, And With This I Smiled. My Boys Were Looking Down And The Konoha Boys Were Blushing. I Said: "Hey, What Are Your Names?" Shikamaru Slightly Looked Up And Said: "I'm Shikamaru, The Artist's Name Is Sai, And The Byakugan Users Name Is Neji." I Smiled And Said: "Well, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, And Shino, Can I Ask A Favor Of You?" They Nodded Their Heads And I Said: "Can You Show My Boys Around? Kasai And Akuma Are Their Names. Akuma Is The Tallest One, And Kasai Is The Shorter One." Sasuke's And Naruto's Heads Flew Up And They Looked At Me. I Smiled And Said: "It Shouldn't Be Heard, And I'm Going To Find The Sand Ninjas." With A Wave I Walked Away, Sasuke And Naruto Were About To Follow Me When A Pain Shot Through Their Stomachs And I Glared At Them. They Turned Away From Me, And Followed The Konoha Boys. I Smiled And Followed Gaara's Chakra, I Found Them Training And I Sat There Watching Them Until They All Saw Me. Gaara Blushed When I Winked At Him, Kankuro Blushed When I Looked Him Up And Down, And Temari Blushed When I Smiled At Her. I Jumped Off The Stump And Said: "Hey, Gaara-Kun, Have You Been Getting Sleep?" He Nodded His Head And I Smiled. His Sand Snaked Around Me, And Grabbed My Legs. I Laughed When It Started Pulling Me Towards Gaara. It Stopped When I Was Three Inches Away From His Face. I Walked Closer And Said: "You Know Gaara, You're Actually Really Cute Now That I Look At It." I Kissed Him On The Cheek, Then Walked Over To Kankuro And Said: "Kankuro-San, If You Take The Make Up Off, You Know How Much Better You Look? I Think You Look Good Without Any Make Up On." And Kissed His Nose. Then I Walked Over To Temari And Said: "You're So Pretty. I Can Tell We Are going To Be Great Friends." I Hugged Her And Then I Walked Away. Leaving The Whole Team Blushing. 'Now To Find Sasuke And Naruto' I Thought While Searching For Their Chakra's. I Walked To Their Chakra's Sensing The Two Girls From The Day Before. I Disappeared And Appeared On The Rooftop Above Them. Sasuke Said: "Akuma-San, Our Hime Has Returned." Naruto Nodded And Said: "Should We Go Kasai-San?" Sakura And Ino Said: "Just Because That Ugly Witch Should Up Doesn't Mean You Guys Have To Leave." Sasuke Said: "I Guess We Can Stay A While Longer, She'll Wait For Us." 'Ugly Witch?' I Thought. I'll Show Them. I Disappeared And Sasuke Said: "Akuma-San, She's Gone. I Can't Sense Her Anymore. Do You Want To Go Find Her?" Naruto Nodded And Said: "She Normally Doesn't Leave Us, No Matter What." They Tried To Find My Chakra, But I Blocked It And Shi Told Kyuubi And Shinigami: "She Doesn't Want To See Your Hosts. Stay Away From Her, Or They Will Receive An Endless Supply Of Pain. Tell Them That She Said To Go Have Fun With The *Enter Bad Word Here* And That She Doesn't Want To See Them Until The Time For The Exams Started." Kyuubi Said: "Naruto Said That He Will Go Train, Because He Doesn't Want To Hurt Her Anymore." Shinigami Said: "And Sasuke Said That He's Going Back Home To Sleep. Since He Needed His Rest." At That Moment I Was Sitting On The Hokage Monument Feeling The Wind Blow Through My Hair. I Sensed Their Chakra Going To Two Different Places And Sent Two Clones To Watch Them. Sasuke Went Back To The Hotel, And Naruto Went To The Training Grounds. Sakura And Ino Followed Them, And Split Up Sakura Following Sasuke And Ino Following Naruto. Orochimaru Found Me Watching Them And He Said: "So, What Are You Going To Do About The Girls?" I Growled: "I Am Going To Kill Them Without Hesitation, And Then Take The Konoha Boys. They Can Be Trained To Perfection. Also I'll Be Taking Both Of The Hyuga Kids." He Nodded His Head, And Said: "Do What You Want." I Smiled And Said: "I Will." With That He Disappeared, And You Sensed That Both Ino And Sakura Met Up With The Boys. Both Of The Girls Cornered The Boys, And As Soon As They Started To Kiss A Loud Growl Emerged From Your Clones. The Clone's Started Crying And The One With Naruto Said: "Akuma, Get Kasai And Come Find Me Now! Please I Need You Two" Naruto Pushed Ino Away From Him And Went Running Looking For Sasuke And You. The One With Sasuke Collapsed On The Floor And Said: "Kasai, I Need You And Akuma. Please Come Find Me. I Need You Both Now." Sasuke Ran Out Of The Room Throwing Sakura Out Of It As He Locked The Door. Sakura Asked Him: "Are We Going To Get To Finish This?" Sasuke Glared At Her And Said: "NO, Don't Come Near Me EVER Again." Sakura Started Crying And Sasuke Went To Naruto. Sasuke Said To Him: "We Need To Find Her. If She Keeps Crying The Thunderstorm Will Show Up!" They Felt Water Hit Their Faces And Sensed My Chakra Slightly. They Looked At Each Other And Said: "The Monument!" They Both Took Off As Fast As They Could, And Soon Sun Shinned To Me. I Was Crying My Eyes Out And They Both Said: "Yuuki-Hime, What's Wrong? Why Are You Crying?" I Looked Up At Them And Said: "How Could You? How Could The Both Of You Do This To Me? You Just Threw My Plans For You Two To Be Together Right Out The Window! And You Lied To Me! How Could You?" They Both Gasped At Each Other And Said: "You Saw Us Kiss Them Didn't You?" The Rain Started Pouring, And Soon Enough The Lightening Started Crashing. One After The Other. Orochimaru Smirked And Said To Himself: "They've Upset Her. They Shouldn't Have Done That. The Demon Will Come Out." I Kept Crying And Soon Enough Shi Came Out And Screamed: **"IDIOTS! Your Little Yuuki-Hime's Mindscape Is Completely Crumbling On The Inside, How DARE You Betray Her Like That! You Should've Went To Her Side As Soon As you Sensed Her On The Rooftop, Not Stayed With The Little Sluts You Were With. Those Girls Only Want You for Your Looks. You Knew That Your Hime Had Plans For You Two! You Acted Like She Didn't Know That You Boys Loved Each Other! You Both Deserve Hime-Sama An Apology!" **With That Shi Disappeared And A Tornado Started To Form. Both Of The Boys Bowed Down And Said: "Hime, We Are So Sorry. We Didn't Know That This Would Happen. We Completely Forgot About Your Plans For Us." I Stood Up And Said: "Get Up!" They Stood Up And Said: "Are You Punishing Us?" I Said: "Yes I Am." I Tied Their Hands Back And Slammed My Fist Into Their Seals And Said: "How Dare You Do This To Me! How Dare You Ruin My Plans Like This! How Dare You!" They Untied Their Hands And Hugged Me. I Tried To Break Away, But It Didn't Work. The Rain Was Soon Replaced By The Sun, And Ino And Sakura Felt A Heavy Weight Befall Them. The Boys Kept Hugging Me Until The Sun Was Completely Out. I Looked At The Sun, Determining The Time, And It Was Probably 30 Minutes Before The Chuninn Exams Started. The Boys Looked At Me And Said: "Is It Time Yuuki-Hime?" I Nodded My Head And We Took Off Towards The Academy. When We Walked In There Was A Loud Commotion At The 2nd Floor. We Laughed As A Boy With Green Spandex Attacked Two Other Kids, That We Knew Were Actually Adults That Made Themselves Smaller. I Walked Over There And Said: "Are You Stupid Or Something? I'm Surprised That These People Can't See Through A Stupid Genjutsu Like This One. Obviously This Is Only The Second Floor." Sasuke And Naruto Came Up And Kicked Both Of The Guys In The Stomach And Their Genjutsu Wore Off. I Smiled As I Turned Around To The Stairs. Neji Saw You And Started To Blush, Causing Ten-Ten To Glare At You And Lee Had Hearts In His Eyes For Me. I Walked Up The Stairs And Walked Into The Room. Instantly Naruto And Sasuke Were Glomped By Sakura And Ino. I Death Glared Them, And The Boys Pushed Them Off. Smiling At Me, And Walking Over To Me. The Girls Stood Up And Yelled: "Hey Witch! Give Us Back The Boys. Obviously You Have A Spell On Them." I Smiled And Said: "You Know, Your Drawing Way To Much Attention…Especially Unwanted Attention." The Girls Looked Around And Saw That Everyone In The Room Was Completely Glaring At Them. I Smiled Instantly Sensing The Sand Siblings And Orochimaru. I Glanced To My Side And Saw The Konoha Boys. They All Looked Up At Me And Blushed. Hinata Looked At Me And Waved. I Smiled And Waved Back. 'This Chuninn Exam Is Going To Be So Much Fun', I Thought To Myself. Orochimaru Smiled And Licked His Lips Thinking To Himself, 'Wow Yuuki-Chan Picked Out So Many Cute Guys.' I Smiled When I Read Orochimaru's Thought's. He Always Had A Thing For Boys, But For Some Reason You Were his Favorite. Ibiki-San Walked In And Told Everyone To Sit Down. Naruto, Sasuke, And I Sat In Different Parts Of The Room. Sasuke To The Left At The Front, Naruto To The Right In The Middle, And I Was In The Very Back Directly In The Middle. He Went Through The Rules And Explained That There Should Be No Cheating, And He Explained That If Anyone Does Cheat Their Whole Team Would Be Disqualified. All I Could Do Was Smirk At That, They Placed Several Higher Rank Ninjas Around The Room to Watch For Cheating. I Was The First One Done, So I Flipped My Test Over And Laid My Head Down. I Sent The Answers To Naruto And Sasuke Who Quickly Finished And Laid Their Heads Down. Ibiki Stared At Us Three For A Moment Before Quickly Ending The Quiz. He Collected All Of Them And Said: "There's One More Question!" All Around There Were Gasps, And I Smirked. Ibiki Said: "If You Fail This Question You Will Never Be Allowed To Take The Exam Ever Again. How Many Want To Leave Now?" I Stood Up And Said: "You Know, I Always Thought Konoha Ninja Were Idiots, But This Just Proved It. Ibiki-San The People That Raise Their Hands Will Be Kicked Out While The Rest That Didn't Raise Their Hands Get To Move On, Is That Correct?" Ibiki's Eyes Widened And I Took That As A Yes. He Simply Nodded His Head, And I Sat Down Completely Satisfied With Myself.

Cliffhanger: Chapter Two Coming Up Next.

I'm Thinking About Having A Little Yaoi But I Don't Know Who To Make The Yaoi Couple With. I'll Make A Poll On My Profile For Yaoi Couples, You Vote On Them(:


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm Thinking, I'm Thinking' – Thoughts.

"I Shall Talk To You With My All Mighty Voice!" – Talking

"**I Shall Corrupt Your Soul Until You Die" – Demon Talking**

'**I Want To Kill Him For My Collection.' – Demon Thoughts**

DISCLAIMER!: I Do Not Own Naruto, No Matter How Much I Want To. But If I Did It Would Be Full Of Yaoi, Naruto Would've Left The Village, Joined Akatsuki, And Killed Everyone From Konoha Sparing Sasuke Because I Would Have A Threesome With Naruto, Sasuke, And Itachi3

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

After Exposing His Secret I Smiled. It Wasn't Everyday That You Exposed An Outstanding Interrogators Secret. All The Examinees Gasped And There Was A Crash In The Wall Just To The Left Of Ibiki-San, And A Girl That I Recognized For Being Loyal To Oro-Chan Burst In. She Skimmed The Group And Said: "You Must Be Getting Really Soft Ibiki, You Left Almost All The Teams." I Snickered At This Remark And He Said: "One Of The Examinees Exposed The Truth Of The Tenth Question." Anko's Eyes Widened And She Gasped. She Quickly Regained Her Composure And Said: "Well, You Brats Follow Me For The 2nd Exam!" The Whole Room Got Up, And Dashed Through The Wall, Following After The Lady. We Arrived At The Forest Of Death And I Couldn't Help But To Laugh, Drawing Her Attention To Me. She Said: "Maggot! What Are You Laughing About?" I Smiled And Said: "Anko-San, To Be Honest I Think This Is The Easiest Part Of The Exams. I Only Feel Sorry For The Ninjas That Come In And Clean Up After We Finish Here" Anko's Eyes Visibly Widen And I Smiled. She Glares At Me Full Force And Said: "You Dare Insult Me? Then How About We Just Get This Part Moving!" I Smiled And Said: "The Quicker The Better." She Kept Glaring, And We All Got To Our Respective Gates Waiting For Her Signal. We Heard A Loud Boom And That's When The Gates Swung Open. I Had Decided To Kill The Two Konoha Girls Without Any Hesitation. They Would Not Live With Kasai And Akuna's First Kisses. They Would Die Before That, And Then I Will Erase The Boys Memories About It. Anyways So We Had The Heaven Scroll, So Now We Need The Earth Scroll, And Those Two Girls Had It. We Set Them As Our Top Priority And The Whole Time We Were Looking For Them Shi Said: "**So We Get To Have A Blood Bath? And Go Home With SIX New Boys? Anybody Say Harem?**" You Could Practically Smell Her Seduction Through Her Cage, And The Boys Laughed At What She Said. Anyways, So I Found The Girls Chakras And Popped Out Of The Bush. They Shrunk Back When They Saw Me, But Instantly Glomped Naruto And Sasuke When They Saw Them. A Loud Growl Erupted From Me And I Hissed, My Voiced Laced With Killer Intent: "It's Time For You Two To Meet The Princess Of Death. Say Goodbye, Because Neither Of You Will Come Out Of This Forest Alive!" The Girls Said: "Sure, Whatever! Kasai And Akuna Will Be Protecting Us. Right Guys?" They Scoffed And Walked Behind Me. I Smiled And Said: "So Now You See Who Their Loyalty Remains With, Right?" The Girls Glared At Me And Said: "You Evil Witch! Your Just An UGLY MONSTER! You Should Go Die In A Hole!" I Unsheathed My Sword And Drove It Straight Through Sakura's Heart. Blood Gushing Everywhere, Then I Pulled It Upwards Cutting From Her Heart To Her Shoulder, With Ease. Then I Quickly Chopped Her Head Off. Next Was Ino, I Walked Over To Her And Said: "So, Hun, Any Last Words?" Ino Smiled And Said: "Witch." Let's Just Say, Ino Wasn't Even Recognizable When The Konoha Nins Found Her The Next Day. We Took Their Scroll And Went To The Tower. We Were The First Team There, Gaara Was Second, And The Konoha Boys Were Right After Us. The Whole Time Orochimaru Was Smirking. His Spirits Lifted, And He Was Finally Happy That I Had Killed Two Girls Mercilessly And Without Hesitation.

The Next Part Of The Exam Commenced (I'm Way To Lazy To Type Out The Battles So I'll Just Put Who Went Against Each Other And Who Won) And Here's How It Went:

Yuuki (Me) Vs. Kin. Winner: Me.

Sasuke (Kasai) Vs. Zaku. Winner: Sasuke.

Naruto (Akuna) Vs. Dosu. Winner: Naruto.

Shikamaru Vs. Temari. Winner: Shikamaru.

Gaara Vs. Lee. Winner: Gaara.

Neji Vs. Hinata. Winner: Neji.

Shino Vs. Kankuro. Winner: Shino.

Kiba Vs. Ten-Ten. Winner: Kiba.

Sai Vs. Chouji. Winner: Sai.

Haku Vs. Kabuto. Winner: Haku.

Now Onto The Final! Again With Just How It Went:

Haku Vs. Yuuki (Me). Winner: Me.

Sasuke Vs. Neji. Winner: Sasuke.

Naruto Vs. Kiba. Winner: Naruto.

Shikamaru Vs. Shino. Winner: Shikamaru.

Gaara Vs. Sai. Winner: Gaara.

During Gaara's Fight The Signal Was Launched And Sand And Oto Started Attacking The Leaf Village. Several Sand Ninjas Knocked Out The Crowd And Went On A Rampage Killing Every Ninja. Oro-Sama Himself Engaged The Hokage. The Sound Four Created A Barrier Around Them To Keep People From Getting In. The Only People Inside Of The Barrier Was The Hokage, Oro-Sama, And Myself. The Hokage Was Appalled To Say The Least. His Ex-Student/Comrade Was Here To Kill Him, He Wasn't Going To Let That Happen And Let His Village Perish. Whilst He Was Distracted I Snuck Up Behind Him And Shoved My Katana Through His Heart. Orochimaru Laughed When I Cut His Arms Off Hindering Him From Using Any Ninjutsu, Then I Slowly Twisted My Katana And Pulled It Out Slowly, Listening To His Screams, Which Were Music To My Ears, The Boys Were Laughing As They Murdered Several Leaf Ninja, But What The Leaf Nins Didn't Expect Was To See Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Shikamaru Fighting With The Enemy. Hyuuga Hiashi Yelled At His Daughter And Nephew, Screaming That They Were Traitors, Only To Have His Head Cut Off By A Very Pissed Off Looking Hinata. Her Little Sister Gasped And Started Crying. Hinata Ignored Her And Stole The Eyes Out Of Her Fathers Head And Put Them In A Vile. Hanabi Glared At Her Older Sister And Said: "How DARE You Murder Father! Your Just A Stupid Weakling Who Can't Do ANYTHING Right! You Should Go Die!" Hinata Turned To Her Sister And Grinned: "You Know, You're an Idiot. You've Fallen In Fathers Trap, And Your Heart Is As Greedy As His. I Think I Should Rid The World Of Scum Like You. But Shi-Sama Can Use Your Heart…And Your Eyes." Hinata's Grin Widened And Her Sister Shrank Back. Hinata Stabbed Her Sister In The Head, And Then Gently Cut Her Heart Out, Preserving It As Well As She Could, Then She Opened Another Vile And Gently Set It In There. Then She Reached Down To Her Eyes And Pulled Them Out. A Sadistic Grin On Her Face The Whole Time. Any Konoha Nin Around Her Had Long Since Left, Only To Be Intercepted By The Other Kids Known Now As 'Traitors' To Their Village. Hinata Stood Behind The Terrified Nin And Instantly Sliced Through Their Bodies, Stealing As Many Hyuuga Eyes She Could Manage To Find. Kakashi Decided That He Would Stop These Kids No Matter What. He Yelled: "Idiots! What Are You Doing Fighting For Them?" That's When All Six Of Them Turned Around Smiling The Scariest Smiles Kakashi Had Seen Since He'd Met Orochimaru. Then Next Thing He Knew There Were Six Kids Around Him And Hinata Spoke First: "Kakashi-San, Don't Make This To Hard On Yourself, We Want Your Eye. And We Will Do Anything To Get It Kakashi-San." Kakashi Growled, And Started Fighting. That's When Neji Went Into Action And Stopped His Chakra, Shino Had Sent His Bugs, Shikamaru Held His Shadow, Kiba Had A Kunai To His Throat, Sai Had Created Several Ink Lions, And Hinata Reached For His Eye. When Hinata got A Hold Of It She Pulled It Out Of His Head, And All Five Of The Boys Attacked Kakashi, Leaving Him To Bleed Today, There Was No Way He Was Going To Heal. So They Just Let Him Die…Slowly. After The Hokage Was Dead They Called The Attack Off After Killing Almost All Of The Konoha Nins Army, and The Sound Nins Headed Back Home With The Six New Nins.

CLIFF….HANGERRR(:

Naruto: Gosh Your Making Me Gay For SasGAY!

Sasuke: Hey At Least You Get To Be The Seme In The Relationship, My Name Has UKE In It.

JessieEatsDinos: Yeah Naru-Chan, Look On The Brightside, Your On Top All The Time(:

Sasuke And Naruto: *Blush*


End file.
